


Dance for Me

by ladyfeather



Category: Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When I wrote 'Dancing Feet' it took on a life of its own and turned out to be a bit of crack. I wasn't sure whether the original prompter would actually like it so I wrote this alternate version as an apology, which is quite a bit more serious than 'Dancing Feet'. This version starts mostly the same but abruptly veers off in front of the Aria. You don't need to read 'Dancing Feet' to understand this story.</i><br/>This is still the story of Las Vegas dancer Havi, the beautiful star of a new show which has just lost its funding. Val is a entrepreneur who is bored with gambling until a silver haired beauty catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts).



> All mentioned characters are the property of Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**Dance for Me**  
All the dancers had assembled on the stage, just as had been requested. There were whispers and murmurs floating among them. Why were they asked to assemble, and why now? It was right after the main rehearsal and they wanted to get their showers and head off to whatever activities they had lined up for the evening. It was a Friday and most of them were anxious to start the weekend as they had planned.

The writer and director of the show, Akihito Takaba, stood before them, an ominous look on his face. He stuttered and stammered a bit before he began speaking. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I know that you have things to do, but this is important. Some of us have been together for several shows, and I know most of you personally. You are great people, with so much talent it pains me to pass on this news. I have tried everything in my power to not have to do this." Akihito paused here, as if to summon more courage to continue. 

"Due to financial difficulties on the producer's part we have lost our funding. I will do everything that I can to find another backer, but to be honest with all of you, all my main sources so far have turned me down. I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Amid the gasps and sobs of his fellow dancers, Havi watched as tears slowly trailed down Akihito's cheeks. He had worked with this kind man for several years and knew that he was truly as upset about this turn of events as any of the dancers. Most of them had just finished a record run of his last production, and this new one looked just as promising. Havi had even secured the lead role, his first ever, which made this loss even more painful for him than for the other dancers.

The dancers' boarding house was eerily quiet tonight. Most of those who lived there had worked on the now cancelled show. Hushed murmurs and silent sobs echoed in the halls, and sounds of beer cans and liquor bottles being emptied occasionally broke the unnatural quiet.

Havi sat in the living room of the apartment he shared with his best friend Rulca, another talented dancer from the production. In fact, he had just narrowly beaten out Rulca for the lead role, much to his dismay. Luckily Rulca didn't seem to hold a grudge and their friendship was still intact. But right now neither one of them had a role, leading or otherwise.

Tossing an empty beer can across the room Rulca whined, "There's got to be something we can do to help Mr. Takaba! I so wanted to be in that show." He now sat on the sofa pulling the petals off a chrysanthemum he had plucked from an arrangement on the side table, tossing them on the floor one by one.

Not being in the greatest of moods Havi was getting irritated, both by the childish voice Rulca was using and by the mess he was making. "Like what? Do you have the money to fund the show? I think not. And clean up the floor! Argh, you're so messy!" 

Havi stomped out of the room to get something to drink in the kitchen. Hearing a crash and the door slam, he looked into the main room to see that Rulca had smashed the rest of the flowers, vase and all, onto the floor and left. Sighing, he turned and collected some cleaning tools before going in to mop up yet another mess of Rulca's. Maybe he should just look for another roommate, one that had a better temperament.

Not wanting to sit around the apartment and mope, Havi wandered down the Vegas Strip with no real destination in mind. When he finally looked to see how far he had gotten he realized that he was standing in front of the Center City Aria, the hotel/casino where the show was to have been performed.

_It would have been so wonderful to perform here, in one of the premiere entertainment centers of Vegas. The show was quality and would have done well. Maybe, someday…._

As he started humming the opening number to the now cancelled show Havi's feet began to move to the choreography of the piece. He danced almost the entire piece before realizing where he was and what he was doing. Sitting down at the nearest bench he put his head in his hands to hide the tears that threatened to fall, and failed miserably.

_Does this count as having danced at the Aria?_

"A beautiful dancer like you shouldn't be crying like that. Are you all right?" A voice from beside him inquired. A well-manicured hand offered him a handkerchief.

Havi sniffled and reached out for the handkerchief. "Yeah, I'm just a little upset right now. Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?" Havi felt the weight of another person settling on the bench with him.

"Only if you have a spare million or so dollars." Havi wiped his eyes and nose, then stared at the wadded up piece of cloth, realizing that it was very expensive. "I've dirtied your handkerchief."

"Don't worry about it. Keep it, I have many more. And why would you need so much money? Are you in trouble with the law?"

Havi turned to face this kind stranger. The man was very handsome, possibly a few years older than he was; his chestnut hair fell to his shoulders but was expertly styled. His blue eyes radiated concern for a fellow human being who seemed to be in dire need of an understanding friend. He was impeccably dressed, and his clothes were of the highest quality and the latest in fashion.

Havi sniffed, wiping his nose again. "No, it's nothing as serious as that."

"But it has to be something fairly serious to allow such a beautiful face to be marred by tears."

Maybe talking a bit to someone not involved in the dancing world would help ease the disappointment. "I lost my job. Well, the funding fell through for the job I had. I finally realized one of my life's dreams, to be the star of a Vegas show," Havi waved his arm toward the massive building, "one that was to premiere here at the Aria." He felt another wave of tears building and took several deep breaths to try to push them away.

Wiping the few tears that escaped on the back of his hand Havi added, "I'll survive the setback. One day I'll get another chance to perform here, but it still hurts to lose something you dreamed of for so long – to have it in your grasp only to lose it due to no fault of your own. Thank you for being concerned and listening." Havi looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't even know your name. And pardon my bad manners. I'm Halvir Hroptr, but everybody calls me Havi," and he extended his hand.

Taking Havi's hand firmly in his he replied, "I am very pleased to meet you Havi. I'm Valdrigr Alsvieth, but you can call me Val. How about we find someplace where we can get some coffee and talk? I think you could use a friend to take your mind off your troubles right about now."

"Thanks, I think that I'd like that." Havi did a quick swipe of his nose with the now crumpled handkerchief and brushed the remaining tears away with his fingers.

Val looked toward the entrance to Aria and said, "Since we're already here at Aria, how about The Roasted Bean? They've got good coffee and delicious pastries. I'm sure we can find a quiet spot to talk."

Havi nodded in agreement and the two men entered the building.

The two settled at a small table in an out-of-the-way spot. They had each gotten a coffee and Danish, and were enjoying the tasty treat.

Val started the conversation. "How long have you been dancing? From what I saw you have years of practice under your belt despite your youthful features."

Havi gave a little laugh. "I've been dancing since I was in diapers. Every time I heard music from the radio they said I would start hopping around in time with the music. By the time I started school my parents were looking for a dance school that didn't just teach ballet to girls. Once I hit high school I starred in all the school musicals and was already performing in the local theatre dance troupe."

The fragrant aroma from the coffee caused Havi to stop talking for a moment to take a sip. "Oh, the coffee here is very good!" He decided that one sip wasn't enough and had several others. 

"Anyway, that's where I met Rulca; he's my best friend. We spent a few years doing local shows and on a whim we decided that we would try out in Vegas. We landed a few small parts in shows at the smaller casinos then we got lucky. There was a casting call for Mr. Takaba's last show. We both made it, and had larger and better parts than we had at any of the other casinos. We were with the full run of that show. And when he unveiled the plans for the new show we were automatically cast. At the tryouts I managed to get the lead role. I just beat out Rulca, but as a true friend he didn't get angry. He says that there's a lead role for him somewhere out there."

"This Mr. Takaba, is he the one that produced that show that recently ended at the Mirage? That was a magnificent production."

"Yeah, that's the one we were in. He's got the magic touch with his works; no matter what he does it's a surefire hit. He both writes and directs the productions, and works closely with the score writers and musicians to get the music perfect." Havi got silent for a moment. "Here I am blabbering away. Why are you in Vegas? Typical tourist?"

Val smiled. "Partially, I'm actually here on business deal, but thanks to that I got to see a marvelous dance presentation tonight." 

The comment made Havi laugh heartily. "And free of charge too. That's something almost unheard of in Vegas!"

"That is true. I've never had it happen before." Val studied Havi, watching him as he polished off the Danish and coffee.

"You look like you're feeling a bit brighter. Are you?"

"Yeah, I think I just needed to get the shock out of my system. Now all I have to do is think positive – Mr. Takaba will find funding and the show will go on." Pausing for a moment he added, "But I will look for other employment in the meantime; I need to keep a balance between optimism and reality."

Val smiled. "Good thinking. And I'd like to keep up on how you're doing, job hunting that is. Maybe we could meet next week? I'll be here for several weeks; possibly longer if all goes well."

"I think I'd like that. Could we meet here, same time? The coffee here is great!"

"Sure," laughed Val, then he reached into his jacket and removed his business card holder. "Here's my business card and that's my current cell phone number. Call me if anything good comes up before next week, OK?"

He nodded, "Will do, and thanks for cheering me up. I really appreciate it." Havi shook Val's hand as they stood to leave.

Havi looked at the card as Val left the area; it read, 'Valdrigr Alsvieth' in a beautiful gold script on a black gloss background; his phone number was imprinted below his name. _That's funny – no title or address listed, just the phone number._ He shrugged his shoulders, slid the card into his jeans pocket, and headed home in a much better mood than when he left.

\-----

Rulca was asleep when he arrived, a replacement vase of flowers sat where the previous ones were. This is why they remained friends – each knew they had hair-trigger tempers, and when one hurt the other they did their best to smooth things over. He put the two additional danishes that he bought for their breakfast tomorrow in the fridge and went to take a shower before heading to bed himself. Tomorrow would be a long day of trying to find a job.

After surprising Rulca with breakfast the two decided to check out a few of the standard agencies for dancers. They had the feeling it would be hopeless but anything was worth a try. Everywhere they went they met with at least five or six other members of the now disbanded cast of the Takaba show. And all had the same story – slim pickings out there. Oh, there were lots of minor jobs to pick up, but nothing of the caliber they were used to and very little was a permanent position. By the time the pair got back to the apartment, a lot of their optimism had faded.

"Pizza for dinner?" called Havi from the kitchen. 

"Yeah," came the reply from the living room. He could hear the rustling of newspaper and knew Rulca was scouring the ads for anything palatable in the line of work. "You know, we can't even get a job as a janitor – we'd need to be in the union first. This really sucks! A lot of the jobs are like that. Either unionized or highly specialized training. About all we can do is deliver pizzas!"

As if a sign, the doorbell rang – their pizza had arrived.

The days passed as they searched the agencies for something they could handle, handing out résumés left and right. Rulca had even gotten brave enough to apply in person to the managers at a few of the casinos, but so far no takers.

Havi realized that today was the day he was to meet Val again. Not much to report other than a weeks' worth of "Thanks, we'll let you know if we find anything. He still had hope though, because he really didn't want to deliver pizzas.

Val was already seated with two coffees and danishes on the table when he arrived. He smiled and waved as he saw Havi approaching.

"I see you still have your spirits up. Good to see that. I got you a coffee and a blueberry danish, hope you don't mind. There was quite a line when I got here and wanted to save you some time. So how's the job hunt going? Any nibbles?"

"Nary a bite. This has got to be the deadest the field has been since we came to Vegas. Even the piddly little shows aren't hiring. But I'm hanging in there."

"Have you heard anything from Mr. Takaba?" 

No, I wanted to go see him and see how he's holding up but I'm afraid it might upset him. He's probably working really hard to find someone to back the show and I don't want to look like I'm being pushy. Maybe I'll give him a call next week. I'm really worried about him though; it hit him hard."

Val smiled. "He's a seasoned veteran of the theater; I'm sure he's handling things quite well."

"Yeah, he's probably doing OK. How about you, is your business deal going well?" Havi stuffed the last of the danish in his mouth, licking the blueberry filling off his fingers.

Val was mesmerized by Havi's actions, and had to pull himself away from the thoughts running through his mind. "Um, oh yes, things are going well. It looks like I may be in Vegas for a while. It seems another situation has arisen that needs my attention."

 _At least one of us is doing well,_ thought Havi.

\-----

It had been almost another week of, "Thanks, but no thanks," when the call came. Havi was just about to print out another dozen copies of his résumé but decided to answer the phone before hitting the print button. The printer made too much noise when you were on the phone.

"Havi? This is Mr. Takaba. I found funding for the show and rehearsals start next Monday, 8 AM, usual building. I'm calling you first since you are my lead dancer. I know how upset you were when I had to cancel the show."

Havi couldn't congratulate Mr. Takaba enough. He thanked him again and again for calling, and let him know that he would be there on time.

The next thing he thought about was Mr. Alsvieth. Val would certainly want to hear the good news, but should he call him? What if he's busy, or in a meeting? But they weren't to meet for another two days, and he thought he might burst with happiness before that.

"Valdrigr Alsvieth"

"Val? It's Havi. Are you busy, can you talk?"

"Certainly Havi. Did something happen?"

Mr. Takaba got funded! The show is back on. Rehearsals start on Monday."

He swore he could hear Val smiling. "Well, something did happen! And you sound overjoyed. Maybe instead of having coffee and danishes next time, we could have dinner to celebrate. Would that be to your liking?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Where should we go? I don't have too much money, but I could afford one of the cheaper restaurants; we don't have to hit a buffet or get pizza."

Val laughed. "No, it will be my treat since I suggested it. How about Spago? You'll need a jacket, but you won't need to dress too fancy."

With excitement lacing his words, Havi answered, "Spago? Wolfgang Puck's Spago? Sure, I'll go. The food is great there. Should I meet you there?"

"That sounds like a good idea, say around 8PM?" 

Not realizing the full effect his wording had on Val, Havi excitedly answered, "It's a date. I'll be waiting for you. Thanks Val."

As they ended the conversation Val said to himself, no, thank you.

\-----

Once the rehearsals started it was sometimes difficult for them to meet for coffee and they would just talk on the phone. When they could they would have lunch together, sometimes dinner. Havi enjoyed his meetings with Val, and he felt a strong friendship growing between the two of them. Perhaps friendship wasn't a strong enough word. Certain other feelings were starting to raise their heads and demand notice.

The weeks grew into months and it was getting close to opening day. Rehearsals were getting longer, and today they had the first dress rehearsal. Havi was so excited the makeup artists had to keep telling him to calm down otherwise they couldn't get the makeup done right. When they finally finished up he decided to step out in the hallway for a few minutes break before heading back in for the first run-through.

He had just ended a meeting with Mr. Takaba and was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Alsvieth, is that you?"

He turned, and a sharp intake of breath was his first reaction to the vision before him.

In a barely audible voice he said, "Havi?"

Before him stood a dancer dressed in a sheer body suit with swirls of translucent blues and greens encircling his body and limbs. The man's silver hair was woven with strands of hair extensions in matching colors and his face was streaked to match his body.

He spoke in a whisper before he realized what he was saying, "You're beautiful," and reached out as if to touch his cheek. His mind was focused on Havi's face. _Why do I want to kiss him right now, and so badly?_

Regaining his composure he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry, but your costuming is so stunning that I couldn't help myself. I've never been this close to a dressed performer before."

Havi gave a gentle laugh and slowly pirouetted himself in a full circle, then bowed before Val. "Thank you so much for the compliment. You will have to come to the show when it premieres."

Once again Val was lost in thoughts that had no right to be in his mind right now. The fit of the costume across his hips and upper thighs was bringing all sorts of perverse ideas to the forefront. There was no way to hide the grace of his body, and right now Val wanted to hold it, touch it, kiss it.

"What are you doing here? Did you have a meeting here in Aria? I never expected to see you here."

Thinking quickly he replied, "Yes, I'm late for a meeting right now. I'll see you tomorrow, around 8PM?" He had to get away, his body was being traitorous and threatening to show everyone exactly what Havi's costumed body was doing to him.

"Sure, I'll see you then," and he watched Val quickly head for the elevators.

A voice behind Havi startled him. "You sure are awfully chummy with the producer. Is he your latest fling?"

Havi spun around to face Carlos, a fellow dancer in the show.

"Producer?" Suddenly exactly what he was saying fell into place. "Mr. Alsvieth is the producer? He never said…." _Why hadn't he told me he was backing the show?_ "And no, he isn't my latest fling; he's just a good friend."

"That's what they all say. Though that's a bit hard to believe with the way he was devouring you with his eyes, but whatever," and he continued his way down the hall.

Was Val attracted to him? Is that why he continued to see him for all these weeks, even after the show was funded? It would seem so; what other reason could there be for him to continue to meet with him?

\-----

As he entered The Roasted Bean he could see Val seated in the normal spot. Again he had bought coffee and danishes for the two of them. He quickly walked over and sat at the table.

Val immediately noticed the serious look on Havi's face. _I bet he found out why I was there today, about the funding._

Sliding into the seat opposite Val he questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Val considered playing dumb but didn't think that was fair to Havi. "Because I didn't want you to think you owed me for doing it. I'm a philanthropist; I was born into too much money so I wander through towns and cities to find things worth investing in. And to me you were a very worthy investment."

"Are you interested in me in a more personal way?"

Val looked in Havi's eyes, sadness from his own eyes reflected back. "Yes, very much so."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he asked the important question, "For how long?"

With a smile Val replied, "Since I first saw a talented dancer expose his heart in an impromptu dance presentation in front of this building. I never intended to get this caught up in you, it just happened."

Val placed his napkin on the table, readying to leave. "I know this must be a shock to you. I'll leave now and not bother you again. It has been a sweet pleasure knowing you, and I will never forget you."

As he stood to leave, Havi grasped his wrist, glaring at him. "Don't you dare leave until I've had my say. At least give me that."

Val nodded and sat down again. "Yes, I should hear you out. I owe you that much."

Havi stared at Val as he composed in his mind what he had to say. With a deep breath he began. "I liked you as a friend from the beginning, when you offered me your handkerchief. But as we continued to meet, somewhere along the way that friendship deepened to a point that it was no longer friendship. I started to think of you at odd times of the day, sometimes I'd dream of us being together; kissing, holding each other… and other things."

At this point a light flush colored Havi's face. "I tried to deny it but right now I don't know which of us has been hiding more feelings, you or me."

Val sat in disbelief. "Would you be willing to find out?"

"Yes," was Havi's firm answer.

\-----

Val was staying in one of the Corner Suites at Aria, so it took little time for them to find the privacy that they needed. Val unlocked the door and took Havi's hand; once they entered the suite he pulled him into a tight embrace as the door closed. As their lips touched both could feel an electricity grow between them, and they proceeded to lose themselves in a deep and erotic kiss. When the kiss was finally broken both realized there was no stopping. Each had held too many feelings in, and both wanted to satisfy urges that had gone unsatisfied for too long. 

"I have wanted desperately to do that since I saw you in costume." Needing to slow things down a bit, Val asked, "Would you like a drink? I think I could use one right now. I don't usually do things like this."

"I don't normally drink hard liquors so I'll take a beer if you have it." Havi looked around the room, finally concentrating his gaze on the windows. "The view here is fantastic. You can see the Strip from here. All I have is a faint glow from the lights at my place."

Handing the beer to Havi he said, "Just wait until you see the view in the bedroom. Two walls are floor to ceiling windows. There's not much that you can't see from there."

"The bedroom, eh?" Havi sat on the sofa, next to Val. "So, what do we do now? I know what I'd like to do but I don't know how experienced you are. Have you been with men before?"

"Yes, but not too recently. I just don't seem to get a spark from anyone, but that was until I saw you. You opened the floodgates of my emotions. How about you?"

"I'm gay. I think that's why I held everything in. I thought you were straight, and that type of affair never works. Eventually the straight guy gets cold feet and backs out, apologizing all the way. I don't want that. It's hard enough being gay and trying to find someone who'll commit to a life with you without having it be a hopeless relationship from the start. It takes a lot of guts to put up with the discrimination and abuse."

"Didn't you say you thought of me?" Val seemed confused at this point.

"I may daydream about a man, but that doesn't mean it will ever happen. It's like dreaming about your favorite movie star." Havi stood and put his empty beer can in the disposal under the bar. "But it also doesn't mean you don't want it to happen. Remember that handkerchief you lent me that first night?" Havi reached into his pocket and pulled out the carefully folded piece of cloth. "I've always carried it with me once I washed it."

Havi took on a serious mien and looked Val straight in the eyes. "We need this in the open. I'm clean; I've been very careful with the partners I've had, which lately haven't been many. I only bring this up because I don't have anything with me."

"I've always been as careful as I could too. In this day and age you have to be, but I think we'll be fine". Val walked over to Havi and took his hand. "And I think we've discussed enough."

Havi looked into Val's eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

In reply Val pulled Havi down to his level and kissed him very tenderly. "For quite some time."

With mischief twinkling in his eyes Havi offered a suggestion. "Let's shower first. We can do some exploring while we wash."

They began a slow stripping of each other, taking time to absorb each detail of the other's body. When they had finally rid themselves of all their clothing Val remarked in surprise, "You're shaved down there."

"I'm shaved everywhere. You've seen my costume. It goes with the profession."

Running his hands over Havi's chest Val smiled and said, "I like it. It gives you an ethereal beauty, especially with your silver hair. And the feel is so smooth, unreal." He leaned into Havi and kissed him. Havi kissed back, asking for entry with his tongue. Val obliged.

The stone shower in the suite was quite large, allowing the two men to enter without any difficulties. After lathering each other they took turns rinsing under the shower head. As Val turned to rinse Havi moved behind him, sliding one arm around his waist while the other traveled further down his abdomen to cradle his genitals in his hand. Havi pressing his hardened manhood into Val's cleft. Havi nibbled on Val's neck, alternately kissing, sucking, and biting, leaving tell-tale marks as a remembrance.

"This is dream number one," whispered Havi. 

Val placed his hands over Havi's. "Mine too."

Havi began to rock against Val, stroking Val in unison with his movements. As their heartbeats raced their breathing sped up, becoming erratic just as they both reached a climax.

Holding Val to keep him from collapsing Havi turned him around and sought his lips. In turn, Val put his arms around Havi, pulling him close while running one hand through the silver strands that draped across his shoulders. They both felt the urge returning.

He didn't turn on the lights when they entered the bedroom. The lights from the Strip gave a mellow glow to the room. "I can close the drapes if you want."

Gazing out the windows Havi replied, "No, I like the view, And you are right, you can see almost everything." Turning around he took Val in his arms. "But right now all I want to see is you, in that bed, driven to the edge."

Val moaned into the kiss and Havi gently pushed him down on the bed. Havi broke the kiss, and with his breath sending chills down Val's spine that settled in his groin, he whispered, "Now that we got the urges under control for the moment, let's get to know each other." Both lay on the bed facing each other, feeling and touching randomly, enjoying the intimacy with each other's body. 

Running his fingertips slowly across Val's torso and down his sides, Havi found every erogenous zone Val had. He watched his face as he touched each area, savoring the reactions reflected on his face and in his voice.

In the meantime Val had been exploring Havi in detail, and seemed fascinated with his chest, repeatedly running his fingers down the washboard abs. He managed a few kisses before running his hand down Havi's side and settling between his legs. He began to slowly stroke Havi, closing his eyes as he did so.

With a sharp intake of breath Havi returned the favor, and before long the two men were to the point they could hold off no longer, and once more both came at the same time.

After a few minutes to restore normal breathing and heartbeat Val quipped, "I think we need a shower again."

"But I don't want to get out of the bed. I'm comfortable here with you," and began smothering Havi's chest with kisses and love bites. "I want to stay here as long as I can."

Havi hovered over Val. "I want to take you here but," and he ran his fingers down the cleft to the tight pucker hidden there, "but I don't want to unnecessarily hurt you. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I want to try, please." His eyes reflected a need that hadn't been satisfied yet.

Val issued the most delicious moans Havi had ever heard as he scissored his fingers to stretch Val. He paid careful attention to the erogenous zones on his body, keeping him in a high state of sexual distraction. As he added the third finger he saw the wince of pain on Val's face and paused.

"Keep going, I can handle it," Val panted and pulled Havi down for a kiss.

When he felt he had done all he could he asked Val if he was ready, and he nodded yes. Using their semen as lubricant, he slowly entered him, inching his way in and pausing after each movement. Val's breathing became hitched and rapid, sweat beading on his forehead, but he still urged him to continue.

When he was fully seated he waited for a sign from Val, asking worriedly, "Is it too painful?"

Finally catching his breath and calming a bit he answered with a hint of humor, "I remember it being worse for my first time, but I was a bit younger then. I think I'm ready."

As Havi began to move he felt Val begin to relax and loosen up a bit. It felt so good to be inside him, he had dreamed of this often. Soon Val was starting to move with him, increasing the pleasure for both of them, and it wasn't long before they both lost themselves in the act of lovemaking.

Val watched Havi as he pushed into him. He couldn't see his face but the silhouette formed by the city lights was sheer beauty. His head was thrown back and his hair flowed with the movement. The pain was subsiding to a dull ache and he was able to join in and move with him. Suddenly Havi pushed in just the right direction and brushed against the prostrate causing Val to shudder and cry out. Havi knew what he had done and repeated it several times, watching in delight the reactions from Val.

All good things come to an end, and Havi could feel the pressure building in Val. He knew once Val let loose he would follow right after. By now both men were vocalizing their enjoyment in sounds and not words, and when both erupted they called each other's name.

Havi slowly removed himself from Val and lay down beside him, wrapping one arm around him. Both needed to catch their breath and cool down. Val reached over and brushed Havi's hair from in front of his eyes. 

"You were so beautiful. Thank you. That was amazing."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Concern laced Havi's words and worry wrinkled his brow.

"I'm fine. I'll probably be sore as hell tomorrow, but I don't have anything important to do, other than sit around here and heal. Now I really think we need that shower."

As Val stumbled getting off the bed Havi came over and supported him. "I think I'll have to stay over to make sure you can get around tomorrow morning."

Val turned to him and replied, "That's a very good idea, as long as we can get some sleep."

"Um, we'll see how you feel after a shower before I make any decisions on that."

Val chuckled and lightly punched him on the arm. "You wish."

\-----

Val was up before Havi and had ordered breakfast for them both. He wasn't as sore as he thought, but it was still an effort to move quickly.

Havi wandered in from the bedroom wearing only his underwear looking for Val. Val was gingerly seated at the dining table arranging the room service breakfast. "Good morning; how are you feeling? I didn't break you did I?" He leaned over and kissed him good morning.

Val laughed. "I'm not that fragile, maybe a bit bent right now, but definitely not broken. Sit down and eat while it's hot.

Havi needed no second invitation to dig in to the pile of Belgian waffles with berry topping and the carafe of coffee. After he finished off the waffles he remarked, "I usually have a bowl of cereal for breakfast. And I was hungry too; you know we didn't get any dinner last night." He leaned back and sipped his cup of coffee.

"It seems that you made a meal of me," said Val as he opened his robe to show all the love marks around his neck .

"You left a few nibbles on me too," and he pointed out several marks running down his chest. "At least my rehearsal clothes will cover them."

Blushing furiously Val blurted out, "I'm so sorry. I forgot that your body shows in your performance. Will you be OK, or will you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, it's fine. I've seen the makeup girls cover much worse than this on some of the other dancers."

They sat and discussed various things, nothing serious, and made arrangements to meet in a few days when Havi didn't have any rehearsals and Val had recovered. It was getting on toward noon when Havi said that he needed to go, not that he wanted to, but there was an afternoon rehearsal and he had to go.

Val walked Havi to the door, kissing him before he opened the door to leave. As he walked out he called to Havi, "One day I want you to dance for me, only me."

\-----

The show was a resounding success, as expected of a Takaba production. The dancers, though tired, still managed to put together a cast and crew party to celebrate the launching of another successful show. Everyone attended, from dancers, to stage crew, to director and producer. Havi and Val had managed to keep their affair quiet and out of the ears of the other dancers, but there were still a few rumors. Mid-way through the party Val got up and left. Havi followed him a few minutes later to see where he had gone since he hadn't returned. Havi found him in the now darkened hall where they had performed. He stood on the stage that was gently lit by a few footlights, examining the props used in the last scene.

"What are you doing here? I was worried that you left me in there alone."

"I'm just remembering how beautiful you looked here. Do you remember what I asked you a while ago?"

"You've asked me quite a few things. Which do you want me to remember?"

Val closed the distance between the two, and encircling Havi with his arms, he kissed him deeply and passionately. As he broke the kiss he whispered in his ear, "Dance for me."

Havi smiled sweetly at Val and kissed his hand. "Have a seat kindly Sir, this is your exclusive, private performance." He then walked to the middle of the stage; his hands reached up and loosed his hair from the band holding it, shaking his head to cause it to fly freely around his face. 

Val sat on the edge of the stage, watching as Havi closed his eyes and both let their minds travel back to the first time they met. Havi began humming the opening number and once again his feet followed the tune, this time completing the piece. 

Val applauded the presentation and walked over to Havi. "That was magnificent Havi. You are so beautiful on stage You will have to do that more often for me. But I think that we've given them enough of our time; let's go celebrate by ourselves. I don't think I can control myself much longer."

In reply Havi just smiled, took his hand, and headed for the elevator.


	2. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the romance between Havi and Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Dance with me**

Val stood at the main desk of the Aria, waiting for the attendant to finalize his registration for one of the corner suites. His arrival was unexpected this time and he had no chance to call ahead for reservations. _You would think that after all this time of being a regular guest that they would have some sort of easier check in than this. Maybe it's time to purchase a home here. Between the dealings with several of the casinos and numerous dance groups, including several productions under the direction of Akihito Takaba, I spend almost half my time here._

Smiling weakly at the desk attendant he took the card key and headed for the elevator, followed by the bellhop with his luggage. Once in the elevator he put a bit more thought into making a permanent residence in Vegas. _Havi would love it, and he could take care of the place while I'm out of town._

His thoughts concentrated on buying a home and sharing it with Havi. They had been together almost a year now, what better gift than a home to share could he give to Havi? He knew they would never marry in Nevada, and he wasn't sure if Havi would even go for the idea. But there was no one else that ever ignited that idea in Val's mind.

The opening of the elevator doors brought Val back to the present and he made his way to his all too permanent hotel suite _. Maybe a home would help cure some of the travelling blues. It might be nice to come home to a personally stocked bar and a comfortable chair in front of a fireplace in the winter. And a gorgeous Havi waiting for me in our bed…._

Val mentally shook his head to clear the less than shareable thoughts from his mind and back to getting himself settled in quickly in his rented rooms again. After generously tipping the bellhop he headed to the bar and mixed himself a drink before sinking into the closest chair. Yet again, his thoughts drifted off to Havi. He hadn't told him that he would be back today, in fact he didn't even give him any indication of when the business trip would be finished. He himself hadn't been sure when he left how soon he would be able to return. With his family's unexpected 'order-poorly-disguised-as-a-request' to visit home his timetable had been upset.

_Should I call him? What if he has other plans with his friends? I know he doesn't have a performance tonight but I can't make him drop everything just because I'm in town, no matter how much I want to see him. He has commitments to tend to, and a job that made heavy demands on his stamina. Ah dilemmas, the bane and backbone of my life. Maybe I'll just call Akihito and see if he knows Havi's schedule._

After an enlightening conversation with Akihito he knew that Havi was home, at least as far as Akihito knew. The rehearsal ended early and all the dancers had gone their separate ways, but he had heard Havi mention that he was tired and was going straight home to rest. With a hint of secrecy in his voice he added that Rulca had gone out to dinner with a group of the female dancers from the show and probably wouldn't be home until late if he even made it home, so if he should want to stop by and see if Havi is actually as tired as he says or just lonely…. Chuckling into the phone he thanked Akihito and stated that he just might do that.

An hour later found Val standing at Havi's door ringing the bell. He was nervous; rarely did he visit Havi's place. He wasn't sure if this would cause problems for Havi with the other members of the dance troupe should they find out, though there were quite a few unsubstantiated rumors about them being together romantically. He just didn't want to cause any unnecessary friction for Havi.

He could hear Havi moving through the apartment, and what sounded like mutterings about Rulca forgetting his key again. When the door flew open Val smiled and said, "But I don't have a key to forget."

"Val!" Havi threw his arms around Val, holding him in a vise grip until he realized that they were still in the hallway. Releasing his hold he took Val's hand and pulled him into the apartment. The door had no sooner closed than Havi had embraced Val again, pulling him into a kiss with a ferocity like he hadn't seen him in years. That was a bit of an exaggeration – it had only been three weeks - but for him it seemed like forever.

Val too was losing himself in the kiss; just feeling the warmth of Havi against him was stirring feelings deep within him. He hadn't come here to get in bed with him, well maybe not right away, but he hadn't expected this type of reaction from Havi. Finally, needing to catch his breath, he pulled away a bit and asked, "Did you really miss me?"

Havi's eyes smoldered with desire. "Let me show you," as he started to remove Val's clothing while raining kisses on his now exposed chest and maneuvering him toward the bedroom.

Val was still in awe of the beauty of Havi's body. His pale skin was devoid of any hair and it nearly shone in the faint lighting in the room. Havi had made short work of their clothing, which was now scattered haphazardly from the front door to beside the bed. Havi was currently buried deep with him, his silver hair swaying with the thrusting movements. His hands pulled Val's hips toward him, deepening the thrusts with each move he made, hitting the sweet spot with unerring regularity. Val was getting close to release, and he knew it wouldn't be just once tonight. Grasping Havi's forearms he gasped as he no longer could hold off, crying out Havi's name. It didn't take long for Havi to follow before dropping beside Val in the bed.

Val hadn't realized that he had wanted Havi as much as Havi missed him. Just being around him lowered his stress level dramatically, and he definitely knew how to focus his attention away from business. Running his hand through the long silver locks he quipped, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Havi laughed and brushed the loose hair away from Val's eyes. "And how are we supposed to meet?" I'm sure the hotel staff is tired of cleaning our sheets, but what are our other choices?"

Val paused, weighing whether or not to mention the possibility of their own home, but then replied, "Maybe I'll buy us a love nest. Would that do?"

Havi studied Val's face, not sure if he was serious or not. Deciding to play along he replied, "Ah, but the upkeep is so expensive! You'd need a housekeeper, cook, butler, chauffeur, and who knows what else just to keep you satisfied. You're spoiled with all that high-class hotel living. And anyway, that's not an economical solution, so I guess we have to live with the scenario we have."

At that, Havi bent over Val and kissed him deeply. Val returned the kiss and pressed closer to Havi, his hand sliding down to Havi's hip and pulling him closer, letting him know that he was ready for another round.

When Val finally left around 4AM Rulca was still not back, not that it mattered. As Havi's best friend and roommate he knew of the relationship between the two and had on several occasions left the two alone while he killed time on the strip. He knew their time wasn't easily scheduled – they got together whenever they could – when Val was in town and not busy with business situations or meetings and when Havi didn't have a show to perform.

As he stretched out on the large empty bed in his hotel suite he wished that Havi was there, beside him, pressing his lovely body against his. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow. He would start a search for a suitable home; there had to be a few cheaper mansions available, something around 3-4 million. He could handle that easily. And with an office set up in the home, it could be written off as a business expense. That was how so many of his peers kept their lovers in style.

#=#=#=#=#

He had just returned from a less than pleasant trip to New York and was currently relaxing in the tub to soak out some of the stress when his phone rang. Casually leaving the tub and wrapping himself up in his robe he entered the bedroom to retrieve his phone. When he saw the caller he grinned. He hit reply and heard the phone ring twice before it was answered. It was his realtor.

The happy voice on the other end started speaking immediately. "Val, I think I found what you need. It's a gorgeous place, made for a professional, lots of space, extra rooms and an open area that can double as that dance studio you'd like. When can you come see it?"

Val was drying his hair with a separate towel and stopped when he heard the description. "You worked fast on this Frank. I just happen to have gotten back to Vegas this afternoon. Tomorrow afternoon is free – can we take the tour then?"

A chuckling voice on the other end said, "Sure, and I'll send you the link to the online tour so you have an idea what you're getting yourself into. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, around 2-ish?"

Val agreed and hung up, changing into a casual pullover and slacks while waiting for the emailed link. The coffee had just finished when the email came through, so he took the cup and sat at his laptop, clicking the link to the virtual tour.

The place was beautiful! It had quite a bit of ground around it, giving it a very secluded aura even though it was just off a main street. . It already had a beautiful office fully furnished; in fact most of the rooms were at least partially furnished. The tennis court would have to go, but that could be converted to an outdoor performance stage in the spring. He would have to contract some other changes but they shouldn't take too long to finish; most of the house was perfect as it sat. In fact, it was quite possible that the renovations could be finished by the end of November, making occupancy before the year-end holiday season arrived. If so, he could have a house warming and a Christmas party all at the same time. He checked his schedule and barring any unforeseen disasters the second half of December looked clear until just after New Year's. For once, things were going his way.

The renovations to the dance studio were finally completed. The existing balcony area in the room was converted to a sound and video system linked electronically to a control area located off to one side of the practice/dance floor. He had added the video as an afterthought. Sometimes performers liked to study their practices, and Havi seemed the type to be that conscientious about his skills.

Now that all his personal changes to the home had been completed the doubts crept in. _What if Havi doesn't like the place? What if he doesn't want to move in with me? I suppose that I could turn the place over to Akihito to use in that case. But I really want so badly for Havi to be with me, even if it were only for the limited time I spend in Vegas. I can't ask more of him; I can't ask him to be with me all the time, even though that is what my heart desires._ But there is no sense in worrying about it – only time would tell what the outcome would be.

Val had arranged with Akihito to hold a Christmas party for the cast at the new house, but not to tell them who owned the house. Leave it stand as an anonymous sponsor who wants to treat the cast for their excellent performances the past year. Akihito agreed, being in on the ulterior reasoning behind the party.

The party was to be held on Christmas Eve in the afternoon; the second string would handle the performance that night; the first string stars were given the night off, and rightly so. As the guests filled the house Val entered the crowd inconspicuously, stopping to chat with several of the cast members and finally joining Akihito. To anyone attending Val looked like one of the invited guests.

The cast had been told the house was open for use; there was a pool in the back yard and although it was too cold for anyone to use, it was an amazing piece of artwork. It was built to resemble a pond extending from a rock formation. A two story waterfall cascaded down the rocks to the pool's surface, while the opposite end of the pool curved away to become what resembled your normal concrete in-ground pool.

There was a game room with a pool table and tables for poker games. A grand piano was in the living room, currently filling the area with music from the show; several of the dancers were compelled to go into their routines. The front yard had a gazebo with a small dance floor for those wishing to use the stereo installed there. The chill in the air was offset by the bright sunlight which was enough to spark a few avid dancers to action, this time using a different style of music for dancing.

The only area that seemed to be off limits was what seemed to be the entrance to a separate wing. From the windows in other areas of the house you could see that the sealed off entrance led to an elaborate wood paneled office and study, and another windowless building that extended from the one office wall.

The caterers were some of the best Val had seen; Frank had given him a lot of information and these people seemed to be the best in the field. The servers were very skilled at being invisible until needed, and the kitchen, although extremely busy, was never in any state of disorder.

He was talking with Akihito when Havi and Rulca arrived. Akihito could feel the tension build in Val as he spotted them, and placed his hand on Val's forearm. "It will be fine. He'll accept your offer."

Val turned to look at Akihito, sighing soulfully. "I hope you're right. I've put so much effort into this without thinking through any possible negative reactions. I don't think I've ever been this nervous about anything."

Akihito smiled. "That just means what you feel for him is real. He's heading this way and I think I need to make myself scarce. Don't worry; he cares just as deeply for you." By the time Akihito started away from Val Rulca had already veered off in the direction of several young ladies by the bar, leaving only Havi headed in Val's direction. After first stopping to have a brief conversation with Havi before heading away to watch from a distance, Akihito turned and waved to Val with a wink.

Val was still stunned by the comment made about Havi caring as much for him when the person himself stood before him, asking if anything was wrong. He looked at Havi and the doubts fled for the time being. His lover was here and concerned about him. What more could he ask.

Val turned to Havi, surprised that he had noticed that his thoughts weren't completely on the party. "I'm fine, just a bit surprised by something Akihito told me. Are you ready to have a good time tonight?" And in a lower tone he added, "I was hoping we could spend the night together. It is Christmas Eve after all." That elicited a knowing smile from Havi.

The afternoon passed quickly. The food had been delicious and there was always plenty arrayed on the tables. Two private bartenders handled the drinks, one in the main living area and the other in the game room. Despite the free liquor no one seemed to be getting drunk.

After getting something to eat they had parted, each mingling with other groups of guests. Val had found himself a seat and watched Havi as he gracefully moved among the others, somehow standing out just by his movements.

By ten o'clock most of the guests had left, many having someone they wanted to spend the evening with, or possibly the night. Val and Akihito had rounded up the stragglers and sent them on their way. They checked with the caterers and all was well with them. In fact, most of the work was finished; all they had to do was some vacuuming and trash collection.

With Havi by his side Val wished Akihito a good night. All the guests were now gone, leaving only the two of them in the house.

Havi was nervous. "Is it all right for the two of us to be here? Won't the owner be angry?"

Val smiled. "Don't worry, I know the owners. Now follow me, there is something I want to show you."

Curious, confused, but obliging, Havi followed Val down the corridor to the locked door. He watched as Val removed a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Holding the door open Val motioned for Havi to enter. Now even more confused he entered the office area.

The office was splendid. The blended scents of the aromatic wood paneling and supple leather furniture teased the nose, while the visual harmony of the room soothed the eyes. The wood paneling matched the wood of the massive bookcases and desk while all the lighting was reminiscent of Frank Lloyd Wright.

Val took Havi's hand and pulled him to press close to him. Havi could feel him shaking – something had made him very nervous.

"What's wrong Val? You're shaking? Is something wrong?" Havi had no idea of what to do; his lover looked quite distressed at the moment.

Val took a deep breath and replied, "I hope nothing, but I cannot tell right now, only you can answer that. There is something I want to ask you."

Suddenly things began to form a very surreal picture to Havi. He looked at Val and opened his mouth to speak but Val cut him off.

"Havi, I love you very much. When I'm not with you, you are always closely on my mind. A day doesn't go by that I don't wish you were with me, by my side. I won't ask you to marry me, not yet anyway, but could you please spend your time with me, here in our home?"

Havi was stunned. The surreal picture he had just imagined was startlingly real. Val said **our home**. Unbidden tears began to creep down his cheeks. He was totally at a loss for words.

Val, taking the tears in the most negative way, took Havi's hands in his. His voice was filled with distraught feelings; his face echoed those heartbreaking emotions. He bowed his head, accepting defeat. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you, don't be angry...."

Throwing his arms around Val's neck he replied, "You silly fool. Is this why you're so nervous? You really thought that I would turn you down? I love you, I want to be with you too, but this house, is it really yours?"

Feeling indescribable relief by Havi's reply he answered, "No love, it is ours. All you need do is sign the papers. I wanted something permanent for us, not just you or me. Even though I can't be here all year I'll be here when I can. I just want you waiting for me when I arrive. Can you do that for me?"

Wiping the tears from his cheeks Havi whispered, "I would be honored to be with you all the time. I would even consider marrying you if you wanted. I miss you so badly when you are out of town. There are times I just want to call to hear your voice, but I don't succumb to the urges. You are a busy man and would think me weak."

Val's heart was melting. "Havi, call me whenever you want; you are no weaker than I am. I want to hear your voice too, but I know that you are tied up with rehearsals or shows or just trying to catch up on your sleep. I can't bother you – your career is much more exhaustive than mine." Val pulled Havi into a hug that quickly turned into a passion-laced kiss.

Breaking the hold Val said to Havi, "Come, I have one more thing to show you. This is my Christmas present to you," and he started moving toward the door on the opposite end of the office.

Havi followed, muttering, "Like suddenly being an owner of something this grand isn't a gift?" He was still having problems accepting the fact that they owned this mansion.

Val turned to face Havi. "This," as he waved his arms in the air, "is because I love you. It has nothing to do with Christmas other than timing. What I want to show you was specifically built just for you. Now come on, I've been waiting to show you this all afternoon." Grabbing Havi by the hand he pulled him through the door into the darkened dance studio.

With a quick flip of the switch the room burst into a glow of warm light. Havi stopped, unable to move further. The wall to the right was covered in mirrors with practice bars while the other two were set up like a mock stage, perfect for practicing routines in the show. The area was large enough for most of his routines.

A stairway was on one side of the room and Havi moved into the room to see where it went. Val then pressed a switch and Latino music filled the air. Havi looked up to see the audio equipment now all lit up and he turned to Val, smiled, and held his hands out for him to join him in a tango, calling out in a seductive tone, "Dance with me."

Both shed their shoes and proceeded to dance together across the mock stage. They moved in sync, as if they were born to do this dance together. Their footwork was perfect, they never lost touch in the spins and twirls, the sharpness of the moves unsurpassed, and eye contact was constant. Watching them one would wonder which one was actually the professional dancer. It was less a dance than an expression of lovemaking between the two.

As the music changed to a slower pace both dropped to a pile of pillows that were off to the side of the room. Val asked Havi, "Do you like your Christmas present?"

Flopped back on the pillows Havi smiled. "It's magnificent, but the gift I have for you pales compared to this." His eyes scanned the room, looking up at the slanted glass ceiling covering the room.

Val pulled Havi closer. "I have the gift I want. You agreed to stay with me. Now you can dance with me whenever we want. And anything that you have for me is an extra bonus and I know is equal in thought to this."

Havi sat up on the pillows. "When you asked me to stay the night I thought that I had the perfect opportunity to give you my gift.' He reached into his pocket and removed a small jewelry box. "I wanted something you could wear that would be a reminder of me but not cause problems." He offered the box to Val. He looked very sheepish, like he wished he could have gotten something better.

Val kissed him before taking the box from his hand. Opening the box he smiled. "It's beautiful and quite appropriate. But you must put this on me for it to mean what you want." It was a ring, a platinum band with a black titanium musical score embedded around it. He handed the box back to Havi.

Havi looked a bit confused. "Which hand?"

"That's your choice; you bought the ring with a certain purpose in mind. What's your intent?" Val held out both his hands.

Havi hesitated for a few minutes before he took Val's left hand and placed the ring on the middle finger then kissed the ring. "This carries my love." He then took Val in his arms and pressed him for a deeper kiss. Val's lips parted to allow him entry.

The kiss intensified, leaving both breathless. Val broke the contact and whispered, "Shall we take this to a more comfortable spot?" Havi nodded and both made their way to the bedroom. On the way there Havi noticed that the catering staff had finished their work and had left everything in spotless condition.

As they entered the bedroom Havi was once more struck by the décor. The room was done in Moroccan furnishings, down to the curtained bed and intricate metal lace lighting. The seating was carved wood with brightly colored fabric cushions. There was a second room done in much the same style that was more a lounge area. That room had a single door that led to what he assumed was the bathroom and a double door that opened to the pool area..

Havi whistled as he took in the full effect of the rooms. "You have a taste for the exotic, don't you? I had no idea. But then, you've been living in a hotel all the time we've been together. No place for any individuality there."

Val smiled as he started removing his suit jacket and tie. "Some of this isn't my doing. Quite a bit of the furniture was here to begin with. I thought that we could start with this set of rooms to decorate together, since this is where we will probably spend most of our time."

Returning to the bed area Havi helped Val out of his shirt, while Val assisted in stripping Havi. "Are we showering first?" Havi asked.

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips he replied, "If you wish. We could do a little preliminary exploring, foreplay if you wish? But let's not take too long; I've been waiting…."

Havi smiled and kissed Val. "I think I'd like that, and I too have been waiting."

The bathroom looked like the bottom of the sea with the aqua walls and the fish shaped lighting. A corner tub with whirlpool jets looked quite inviting, and Havi was almost tempted to change his mind on the shower when he caught sight of Val's naked body. This would be a quick shower if he could help it.

"Would you rather soak in the tub?" Val asked.

"Hmm, maybe later. Let's shower first; we can play in the water later."

They showered fairly quickly since both were more than ready to enjoy each other's company.

Havi got into the bed while Val turned off all the lights but one by the bed, then slid in beside his lover.

Havi reached for Val, caressing his body as he pulled him close. It hadn't been that long since they had seen each other, but the events of the evening had heightened their receptiveness to the others ministrations.

Val trailed kisses down Havi's chest while sliding his hand down to grasp Havi's manhood. That caused a gasp and Havi pressed harder into Val's hand while maneuvering his own hand to work on Val's entrance. It didn’t take long for Havi to stretch Val enough to chance entering. But first Havi decided that Val needed some extra attention, and carefully engulfed his manhood. After teasing Val to an almost intolerable point, he changed position and moved Val on top of him. He slowly entered him, watching his lover's face as he slipped inside. Once inside he began thrusting forcefully, his hands holding tightly to Val's hips, trying to bury himself as deeply inside as possible. The moans and gasps coming from Val just urged him on, and in a very short time both had released, Val first which triggered Havi almost simultaneously.

As they lay there catching their breath, their hands started roaming again. It was as if they could not stop touching each other, afraid that the other would disappear if contact was not maintained. Whispers of 'I love you' floated through the air between kisses and love bites. It didn’t' take long for them to be ready again, this time with Val on his hands and knees and Havi taking him from behind. This time was slower, less anxious than the first time, and they both seemed to enjoy the pace they set. When they had peaked both settled close to each other, again holding and touching.

Havi took Val's left hand and touched the ring. "I didn't get one to fit the ring finger since I wasn't sure you would even accept it. Plus less speculation is made about an ornamental ring. To me it means the same no matter the style or which finger you wear it on. The fact that you will wear something I gave you with all my love makes me happy."

They kissed and cuddled a bit more before Val asked, "Do you want to try the tub now? I think we could use a soak." Havi nodded and they entered the bathroom. Val had brought in two terry robes for when they were done bathing. It took little time to fill the tub and soon they were both cuddled together, cleaning each other and chatting about more mundane things than jobs and careers. Once they were finished they both helped change the bedding and curled up together, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms after whispering 'Merry Christmas'.

 

 


	3. Broken Dance

Broken Dance

It didn't take long after the Christmas party for the word to get out that the star dancer Havi and the show's producer Valdrigr Alsvieth were now living together. Most of the cast took it calmly but there were a few that were quite jealous of them, and some even wondered if Havi was just using Mr. Alsvieth for his money. Since he had known of their relationship for some time Rulca was very happy that they finally made a solid commitment to each other and promptly moved one of his favorite female dancers in to replace Havi as a roommate. He could now have some privacy with his love life too.

Havi on the other hand was slowly adjusting to the lifestyle of the rich and famous. Having staff around to take care of the mundane chores was something he had never dealt with before. They kept chastising him when he tried to do the laundry or clean the house. Even just washing a dish seemed to be forbidden. And he had the sneaking suspicion that someone was going through his drawers and personal belongings in the bedroom suite. After discussing it with Val he agreed to tell them that the bedroom area was off limits: they would handle most of the cleaning. Val let them know exactly what they could and could not do in the bedroom suite.

#=#=#=#=#

Val left the Aria where he had just watched one of Havi's pre-show practices; he never tired of watching Havi dance. Since it was approaching dinnertime he decided to head to Delmonico's Steakhouse in the Venetian Resort. He hadn't had a good steak in a while, and it just sounded like something he wanted to have for dinner. With his dancer's diet Havi wasn't too keen on heavy meats like steak so it was a rare treat for Val to indulge in.

As he sat at the bar located in the restaurant he struck up a conversation with the gentleman next to him. He didn't know his name but he had seen him around with the big money spenders. No time like the present to make a new acquaintance.

Once the introductions were made he realized that he did know of this gentleman. Ryuichi Asami was one of the more recent investors to target Las Vegas. He was a shrewd investor, often taking what seemed to be risks only to have his trust in the venture rewarded handsomely. True, he had a few failures, but not so many as to ruin his reputation. Val had chalked it up to his lack of experience with the peculiar Vegas market.

The conversation flowed easily between the two and they moved from the bar to a quiet table off to the side after they ordered. Val liked the man; he was no-nonsense and straightforward when it came to how he handled himself around others but wasn't rude or overbearing like some of his colleagues.

As they were finishing their meal Ryuichi spoke. "I've been watching you – you've got very good instincts on what to back. I found someone overextended and willing to sell a small casino/inn/restaurant complex on the outskirts of Vegas; it looks to be very promising in the right hands. Want to join in the fun and own the project with me?"

Val was surprised at the impromptu offer. "As an owner? Why me? And why share if it is such a good deal?"

"I'd like to partner with you in a few business deals. And quite frankly linking myself to you would give me a bit more credibility in Vegas. You have the money and the skills to find the best transactions and a stellar reputation. I have the money too, but sometimes my take on an opportunity isn't quite as good as yours. And if I'm correct this little project could make us a bit of money. I've always wanted to own a small casino, how about you?"

Val smiled. This was one very competent investor. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. Being an owner of a casino, eh? That's something to think about. But I never hold business deals in a bar, even one as pedestrian as this. One tends to drink too much and wakes up the next morning on the bad end of a business deal. I prefer to meet in a strictly dining setting with no alcohol involved, where one can enjoy the pleasures of wholesome food while discussing the less pleasant points of making an equally acceptable deal. And of course with witnesses in case the other party gets too insistent."

Ryuichi nodded, silently agreeing with the statements. "That sounds like the voice of experience talking."

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I've had a few less-than-honest entrepreneurs that thought they were going to best me." Val chuckled. "I have my own ways of getting even with con artists. One prospective dealer really rankled me. I am not above using illicit means to make a point. With this guy I even threw in a male prostitute; I gifted him with several hundred pictures and a video of his bedside actions. A few of the best of the pictures just happened to be sent to his wife and his office. I don't normally stoop that low to harass anyone, but he was an annoying little prick. I wasn't the first he tried to con but I did my best to make sure that I was the last."

With a raised eyebrow Ryuichi replied, "I will remember to stay on your good side."

Val laughed. "We can get to know each other a bit more while we dine. You are a bit of an unknown to me. I know you've recently started backing projects in Vegas but know nothing of your background."

With an honest smile Ryuichi answered, "Then let's talk. What do you want to know about me?"

For the next hour the men discussed their pasts, how and why they got into this type of backing, what they expected to get as returns from their investments – all those fine points one never seems to find made public about investors. Ryuichi was a few years older than Val, 34 to Val's 28.

Val had a good feeling about this man; he had the smarts necessary to handle himself well, he knew what he wanted and how to get it. A little more reputation and he would nearly be on an even playing field with him. After exchanging contact information they agreed to meet in a week's time to discuss the possible joint investment. Ryuichi would send a portfolio on the project to Val during the week to look over before they would meet and discuss if a merger was possible on the project.

In two days' time Val had received the portfolio and agreed with Ryuichi that this was a sweet deal, an offer that shouldn't be overlooked. He spent a few hours detailing what needed to be done before they could further the designs and renovations on the property before setting it aside. Ryuichi had tentatively set it up as a Western theme, complete with a shootout corral, dance hall and saloon, and scheduled bank robberies.

Normally when he backed a project there was already someone that had planned out what was needed to be done, what resources had to be found, which way the project was heading, and what the final outcome would be. But with this both he and Ryuichi would be plotting the lines, making all the decisions, making the venture strictly theirs. Maybe he needed to ease up a bit on funding other projects and spend some time creating his own for once. Even though he had often thought about it he had never done something like this, becoming the owner of a project. It would be a lot more work, but he could see a lot more satisfaction being realized.

He made his way to the kitchen to make a late lunch when he realized that Havi would be home soon. He would be hungry when he got there so he decided to make a lunch for the two of them and he nibbled on some raw veggies to tide him over until their lunch was ready. Havi loved fresh salads and Val found all the makings for a great one in the fridge. He dismissed the cook, who of course didn't take kindly to someone using her kitchen, even if it was the boss.

Val had just finished up tossing all the veggies together when Havi came in. He looked into the bowl that Val was holding and snatched it away.

"You made my favorite, thanks! I'm so hungry I could eat it all." He looked toward Val and saw the dark look on his face. "Oh, you intended to share, didn't you? I'm sorry. Let me grab two bowls and we'll go eat in the solarium." As he looked through the cabinets for the bowls he asked, "Do we have any of the French bread left? That would go well with this too. Oh, grab the tomato vinaigrette too."

Val found a large serving tray that he put all the items on to carry them. He placed them on the serving table in the solarium and helped Havi set the table for lunch. He had also brought in a bottle of rosé. He normally didn't have wine for lunch but that new project had him in a celebrating mood. Havi noticed the wine but said nothing; Val probably had cinched a good deal and was celebrating privately, although he did manage to get a glass for himself.

While they dined quietly in the solarium the cook had returned to her kitchen and amid some serious muttering about not allowing men in the kitchen she cleaned up what she considered the horrid mess they had left.

#=#=#=#=#

Ryuichi and Val continued to meet occasionally to flesh out the plans for their casino. They had made the purchase and now were in the planning stage of what had to be done first. They had found a quiet little restaurant that catered to the lunch crowd. They served no alcohol, a necessity for Val to conduct business. Each had their lists of what they felt were the more important things to be done first and they were comparing notes to see if either one had forgotten anything,

Havi had just finished an afternoon performance and wanted to get some lunch. He didn't want to eat in the Aria; he did that too often anymore. There were several small shops near the hotel that he had seen; perhaps he would try one of those.

As he approached the one he had decided to try he stopped in his tracks. Val was seated at a table in the restaurant and a very good looking man had just come up behind him, putting his arm around Val's shoulder and was getting his face a bit too close for Havi's liking. Moving to a less conspicuous spot he continued to watch them.

They were both smiling at each other as this mystery man pulled up a chair and sat down facing Val. He could see that his knees were touching Val's thigh. His one arm was still on Val's shoulder but he couldn't see where his other hand was. Was it in his lap? Or Val's? Was this man after Val? How should he handle this? He's never had this sort of thing happen before - he couldn't just run in and demand that he take his hands off of Val, nor could he punch him out, no matter how much he wanted to.

Val was a business man who dealt with rich people, maybe this guy was one of them? But why so close? As he pondered what to do they had both stood up and started to leave. He had to move before Val saw him since he couldn't reasonably explain why he was watching him from behind a bush.

As he walked away from the restaurant the image of that other man with his hand on Val's shoulder ground away at his reason. He had to be putting the moves on Val, he could come up with no other reason for his actions. Why would a legitimate businessman touch another like that? Havi forgot about lunch and went home to lie down and ease his blossoming headache.

The scene in the restaurant was still on Havi's mind all the next day. He trusted Val, it was the other guy he didn't trust. He looked like a real player. Was he really a client of Val's, or just someone out to make another conquest?

#=#=#=#=#

The rehearsal had ended a bit early that day so rather than look for lunch on the Strip Havi decided to go home and have something. The cook would have a fit but he would make it himself. Let her throw a tantrum and tattle to Val. He'd tell her it was perfectly fine for them to make their own lunches now and then.

He had successfully chased the cook from the kitchen and was busy gathering the vegetables from the fridge. He had quite a pile on the counter and was considering how many of which veggies he wanted to use when he happened to catch movement in Val's office. The office was directly across from the kitchen with a nice garden area between the two wings of the house. Since he usually was still at rehearsal he didn't know if Val was normally home at this time or not.

What he did see was that the man who had been with Val at the restaurant was in there with him. He was sitting on the edge of the desk with his jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up. Val had also previously removed his jacket and was in the act of rolling up his sleeves. Suddenly the man reached over and loosened Val's tie. Val seemed to be laughing and after watching for a few moments noticed that Val had a different tie in his hands, evidently the other man's tie.

Havi had seen enough, no, as far as he was concerned he had seen too much. Leaving the pile of vegetables on the counter he left the kitchen and headed out of the house, tears threatening to fall. He had trusted him but were sexual favors part of sealing a deal with these high rollers? He'd heard of things like this happening but somehow he didn't want to think that Val would be like that. He needed some place to think, someone to talk to.

He headed for Rulca's place.

#=#=#=#=#

Havi knocked at the door of his old apartment, hoping desperately that Rulca was home. He needed someone to talk to and Rulca was a good listener. The door opened and Rulca immediately knew that something was wrong. He pulled Havi into the apartment and then out to the kitchen. Sitting him down in one of the chairs he asked, "What's wrong? You're pale as a ghost."

Havi looked at Rulca. "I think Val is cheating on me with one of his clients." One solitary tear managed to escape and run down his cheek.

Rulca poured a cup of coffee and placed it before Havi. He'd guessed it was something to do with Val but this was a surprise. "What happened?"

Haltingly Havi told Rulca what he had seen, both at the restaurant and in Val's office. Rulca listened then asked, "Are you sure what you saw in Val's office? There is a distance from the kitchen window and the office wing. Maybe you didn't see it clearly. Maybe…"

Havi cut him off. "Then why was that man undressing Val? He was removing his tie as I left. I didn't want to stay around long enough to see the rest of the clothes disappear! Oh Rulca, what do I do? That man is drop dead gorgeous and I think he has his sights on Val."

Rulca looked at Havi in sympathy. "Havi, talk to Val. Ask him what's going on. I'm sure he has a reason for what you've seen."

Havi hemmed and hawed but didn't give a positive reply to Rulca. They continued to talk for another hour or so then Havi left to go home.

#=#=#=#=#

Havi was thinking about how to talk to Val when the phone rang. Since he was closest he answered it. It was a man looking for Val. He said that he hadn't arrived home yet so he left a message for him. Havi said he would give it to him as soon as he got home.

Val came home about an hour later, just in time for dinner. The cook was getting used to the strange hours the two gentlemen kept and had almost gotten it down pat, although every now and then one of them would throw the schedule totally out of whack.

Havi decided to give him the phone message first and try talking with him during dinner. "A Mr. Asami called and said to remind you that he would meet you at the coffee shop." The tone in Havi's voice was one of wanting an answer as to why they were meeting in such a place.

Val was going through his mail and didn't note the urgency in the tone. After a quick glance at this watch he blandly replied, "Oh yes, we have an important business meeting tonight. I won't have time for dinner and I'll be back late, so don't wait up."

Havi felt as if a dagger was thrust into his body. An important business meeting in a coffee shop? Business indeed, monkey business. He'd been spending so much time with this new client that Havi couldn't remember the last time they spent any quality time alone together. He just turned and left the room without giving Val a reply.

Havi was very upset by the phone call and Val's rather non-committal reply and decided that he would see for himself if this was a business meeting or not. Too many strange things were happening lately and this was just another one to add to the list. Val had gone out to his car so he decided to use his cycle. He was not used to the cloak and dagger bit of following someone but he felt that somehow he managed not to be seen. He followed Val to the Treasure Island Hotel/Casino and once there he couldn't believe what he saw. Val had the valet park his car while he entered the hotel where this Mr. Asami was waiting for him at the main registration desk. Mr. Asami was the man he had seen with Val in the restaurant and with Val in his office. Not wanting to see any more Havi left. But if he had waited a few seconds more he would have seen the two men turn to the right, toward the entrance of the 24/7 restaurant called 'The Coffee Shop'.

#=#=#=#=#

Ryuichi and Akihito had started seeing each other. They hadn't advanced to be fully lovers, but friends with benefits definitely fit the bill. Akihito and Val were on the darkened balcony watching the rehearsal, both leaning on the railing and chatting to each other. Ryuichi, seeing the two men there decided to surprise Aki. With a smirk he headed toward the two men.

Rulca wasn't in this part of the show so he was wandering through the area when he spotted the three men, in particular Ryuichi. He had his hands all over Val's ass. Rulca turned and moved away as Val looked to see who was getting so friendly.

It looked like Havi wasn't imaging things. He left the area quickly before he could be seen. Should he tell Havi what he had seen? It would be better if he knew, especially since he had suspicions already. He would have to talk to Havi after rehearsal, maybe take him to his place where they could have complete privacy. Rulca's girlfriend was going out with friends and he was going to spend the evening alone.

Meanwhile Val had turned to see a red-faced Asami about to apologize. In the dark he had mistaken the two and grabbed the wrong ass. Val put on his best 'watch it bud' face and told him that he was lucky Havi was on stage right now and not behind them. Little did he know that the damaging part of the episode had been witnessed by Havi's best friend.

Rulca gathered Havi after the rehearsal and headed to his place after picking up two six-packs. He hoped the alcohol would make the bad news slide down easier. They were about to start the second six-pack when Rulca related what he had seen in the balcony. Havi was devastated. Rulca comforted him as best he could, but with news like that there is little anything that can be said or done for comfort. Rulca cheered him on by telling him to fight for him. "Don't let that rich bastard take away what's yours. You and Val were happy before he showed up; tell him to get lost!"

Between the alcohol and Rulca's pep talk Havi was ready to take on the world for his man. This Asami person would regret messing with Val. He didn't have any strength to punch him out and he wasn't a violent person anyway so just a strong talking-to and a laying down of who Val was living with would have to do.

Val was beginning to finally notice that there was a distance growing between Havi and him, and he wasn't happy about it. On thinking back he realized that he had been neglecting Havi; he had gotten so wrapped up in setting up their new casino that he hadn't made any time for Havi.

He decided that he would have the cook make them a special dinner tonight, and have it served in the solarium by candlelight. What he didn't expect was an unplanned visit from Ryuichi.

As Havi entered the front gate of the home he saw that man standing at the front door and the housekeeper heading to the foyer to let him in. What he could also see was what looked like a candlelight dinner set up in the solarium.

He snapped. It was that Mr. Asami, the one from the hotel. He charged the man, yelling and screaming at him. "Keep your hands off Val. Val is my lover and I don't appreciate his being touched by you. Leave us alone!"

Ryuichi gave one of his irritating smirks and quietly replied, "But I'm just here on business, so please allow us to conduct our business in peace."

Havi glanced through the window again, looking at the dinner setup in the solarium. "Enjoy your business dinner!" he shrieked and ran back out the front gate. Rulca was about to have an overnight guest.

The housekeeper managed to miss most of the conversation and allowed the man entry.

I just ran into your significant other, or should I say he ran into me. He's the rather jealous type, isn't he?

Val was clueless as to what Ryuichi was insinuating. "Jealous? What did he say to you?"

Ryuichi smirked. "He told me in no uncertain terms to, in his words, 'keep your hands off Val'. Your little dancer is adorable. Is he up for three-somes?"

Val was very irritated. "Ryuichi, you are a great investor and business companion but your sense of humor is a bit warped. I'm telling you to keep your thoughts about Havi to yourself and don't try anything with him. Understand? He totally mine."

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow in reply. "Well, looks like the two of you are the jealous type. Don't worry, I'll leave you both alone. Anyway, I have Akihito, and having too many lovers will shorten your life."

Val looked around and then asked, "Where is Havi?"

With a shrug of his shoulders he replied, "The last I saw of him he was headed to the front gate. Were you expecting him for dinner? He did say something about my enjoying my business dinner."

Val looked from the foyer to the solarium; both were in a direct line of each other, distant but identifiable. Havi had put 2 and 2 together and got 137. "What do you want Ryuichi? I have something very important to do right now and I don't have time to play games with you."

Ryuichi finally realized that he had caused a huge misunderstanding between Havi and Val. "I just wanted to drop off the title and deed for the casino. You have the rest of the paperwork and I wanted to make sure it was all together before I misplaced them. I'll be going now," and he handed him the packet he had in his jacket inner pocket. "Tell Havi I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

As Ryuichi left Val pulled out his cell phone and placed a call to Rulca. He answered on the second ring.

In a panicked voice Val asked, "Is Havi there?"

Rulca answered "No. Is there something wrong?" It was very unusual for Val to call him.

Val answered in a weary voice, "Yes, very wrong. I think he's headed your way so if he shows up keep him there and call me back. I desperately need to talk to him. He's gotten things all mixed up."

Rulca couldn't resist the jab. "So you aren't having an affair with that new business partner of yours?"

Val closed his eyes in despair. "So he's talked with you about this?"

"Yes, and I even saw the bastard fondling your butt in the balcony during rehearsals last week. You're going to have to do a lot of sweet talking to get out of this one."

In the background Val could hear the doorbell. "Please Rulca, I've not been cheating. If that's Havi at the door please keep him there. We need to talk."

He heard Rulca call out "Who is it?" and a faint "Havi" given in reply.

"Please, keep him there. I'll be there in five minutes!" He clicked the phone off as he raced to his car. He had to get there before Havi could figure out that he was on his way.

The cook was confused as to whether to continue with the dinner or write it off as a loss. She wandered out to the solarium and blew out the candles. No sense having them burn for nothing. These two men were going to drive her crazy.

#=#=#=#=#

Val arrived at the boarding house in less than five minutes. He left his car parked on the lawn, much to the discontent of a few of the residents that were sitting out there enjoying the night sky. A few of them recognized Val and told the others that there must be an emergency – he never does things like that.

What they didn't expect was to see him coming back down the stairs a few minutes later with a screaming Havi flung over his shoulder. He opened the back door of the car and tossed him on the back seat, locking all the doors afterwards. He had never taken the child locks off the car so Havi could not get out. He climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine, and tore up the lawn while he was leaving the premises.

Realizing his screaming and hollering wasn't getting him anywhere he started asking questions. "Where's that Asami guy? How long have you been having an affair with him? Where are we going?"

Without taking his eyes off the road he replied, "I don’t know, never, you'll see." He said nothing more. Havi tried more questions but Val refused to reply.

They drove for about a half hour before Val pulled up behind a deserted, vacant casino.

"Get out."

With a glare strong enough to burn asbestos he got out of the car, trying to straighten his clothes and hair. "Where the hell are we? In the middle of the desert?"

Val spoke angrily. "No, we are at the reason for all your misconceptions of what has been going on between Mr. Asami and myself. Follow me."

Val walked to the high power electric box on the deserted building wall and restored the power to the casino. He then unlocked the back door and entered, activating the power box inside the room. Lights lit up what was a storage area. Val grabbed Havi's hand and pulled him towards a door on the opposite wall. Hitting another switch Havi could see that they were now in a casino with Western styling. There were wooden floors, poker tables and chairs scattered about the room while a full length bar in front of a large mirror decorated the one wall. There were two wooden stairways leading to a balcony that overlooked the main floor. The fourth wall held a small stage, much like the chorus girls of that era would perform on, with an upright piano off to the side for the music.

"This is our casino, Asami's and mine. I wanted to own a piece of Las Vegas, not just fund it. Asami found the place, contacted me to see if I wanted in on the deal, and we went ahead and bought it. We are in the planning stage for what we want to do with it. With the changes we want to make we have to meet quite a bit."

Havi was even angrier now. "Yeah, this is a nice story but it doesn't explain why that man had his hands all over you, or why you met him at the Treasure Island hotel when it was supposed to be a business meeting. This doesn't prove a thing."

Several things hit Val at once. "You saw us at Treasure Island?!"

"Yeah, and Rulca saw him fondling your ass at the rehearsal and I saw you undressing each other in your office too."

The realization of how easy it was for Havi to get mislead shook Val to the bone. "Oh Havi, why didn't you say something before? Mr. Asami is very free with his hands; it's just the kind of person he is. The bit in the balcony was mistaken identity. Mr. Asami is going out with Mr. Takaba right now and in the darkened area he thought that I was him. In the office he liked my tie and I told him he could have it – he gave me his in return. And when we met at the Treasure Island we were meeting at The Coffee Shop, a nice quiet restaurant that serves no liquor. I won't do business in a place that serves alcohol, and I prefer the meeting places to be public. The Coffee Shop is to the right of the registration desk when you walk in."

Tears were forming in Havi's eyes. He wanted to believe but there were just too many circumstances to deal with. "You're lying. What about that dinner tonight?"

Val started toward Havi but he stepped back, away from his grasp. A pained look came over Val's face. "That was for you. I've been neglecting you while we were working to clinch this place and I wanted to make it up to you. Mr. Asami just showed up to give me the title and deed papers." Remembering that he had placed them in his inner jacket pocket before heading out to collect Havi he reached in and retrieved them. "See? Here are the papers he gave me."

Holding them out to Havi he waited. Tentatively Havi reached for them, unfolding them to read the titles on them. They were the deeds to this property. It took several minutes but Havi was finally beginning to make 2 and 2 equal 4.

"Val… I…."

Val was able to take hold of Havi this time, holding him close and kissing his neck and face while whispering, "I'm sorry. I love you, you are my life. I'm hurt you and I'm so sorry." He rested his head on Havi's chest, still holding him tight. "I never thought that you would think that I was cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. Oh Havi, how can I make it up to you?"

By now Havi had an equally strong hold on Val; nuzzling his hair, kissing his ears. "I don't know what to expect of you and your business practices. I just thought the worst of each situation. I know that sometimes sexual favors are part of sealing a deal, and some of the things I saw seemed to indicate.… "

"Hush, don't say such things. I would never use my body to get any kind of project. It's just not right. Do you believe me now?"

Havi looked straight into Val's eyes. He could see the pain that this had caused him. It seemed that this had hurt Val just as much as this situation had hurt him. He believed him and said so.

He gave Val a very meaningful kiss before asking him, "Can we go home now? I'm really hungry and if the dinner isn't ruined maybe we could finish what you tried to do for me?"

Val laughed. "The cook probably hates us by now but yes, let's go see if we can have dinner."


	4. New Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this story. I've had it 80% done for so long I decided that I needed to finish it. My deepest apologies; I have no excuse for allowing this to sit this long - I dislike it when for no obvious reason others do it to their stories. At least I didn't leave it as a cliff-hanger!  
> Since it has been so long you may want to re-read the previous three chapters. I hope you enjoy this final installment.

The trip back home was a bit more cheerful than the trip to the casino. By the time they arrived all the ruffled feathers had been smoothed back down and Val had apologized many times over for frightening his lover that badly.

With all the excessive tension and stress finally straining away from both men they soon realized that they were very hungry. Neither had eaten since before noon and it was now quickly closing in on midnight. Knowing that the cook was used to very late night hours Val wasn't surprised to find her in the kitchen.

She had finished cleaning away the remains of the special dinner she had earlier prepared for the two men and was just about finished for the evening. She wouldn't be needed until tomorrow mid-afternoon. Havi and Val insisted that they prepare breakfast and lunch for themselves; her job began with either cleaning up after their cooking attempts, creating quick late lunches when they had short days, or dinner for whatever time they were to get home. Lately it was, on average, ten o'clock, although there were a few evenings that they skipped the evening meal due to the lateness of their schedules. Walking up to her and bowing courteously he cautiously asked if she could possibly put together a simple dinner for the two of them. Havi had followed him into the room just in time to hear her acid reply.

She glared at Val as she stamped her foot, anger radiating from every inch of her small frame. "You two have no appreciation of the work I put into creating meals for you. I had the perfect romantic dinner for you and what did you do? You ran out without a word to me! I had to throw it all out. My meals are not made to be kept warm for hours on end; they are meant to eaten when they are prepared!." She stopped and gave a quick glance at the clock." If you wish to wait for another hour or so then I can make something for you, but I am not pleased with this."

Val closed his eyes and bowed deeply in apology; he knew his behavior had deeply insulted their cook. She tended them like a mother so her anger was well within reason. "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry Ms. Emma but it truly was an emergency. I had to save Havi; I put him in a bad situation and had to remedy it immediately. If anything like this happens again I will let you know not to keep dinner."

Havi had decided to chime in; he too was part of the miscommunication. "No, nothing like this will happen again, you have our word on it."

Emma looked between the two of them – giving each one a good looking-over, sighed, and then turned and walked to the fridge muttering, "Sometimes the pay isn't worth it." Val made a mental note to add a sweet bonus to her next paycheck.

Havi grabbed two apples out of the fruit basket kept on the end of the island counter as he hastily left the room, followed just as quickly by Val. Since neither wanted to be within arm's length of the cook while she was wielding a knife they retired to the living room. She **was** very angry. They could hear much louder than normal chopping sounds echoing from the kitchen. No matter how it tasted they were going to sing the praises of the meal just to keep from adding more aggravation to their already over-irritated cook.

Havi tossed one of the apples to Val. "Here. If you're as hungry as I am, this will hold you over until she has dinner ready."

Val caught the apple and immediately started to gobble it down.

Havi looked hungrily at Val. "Although I'd rather have a bite of you," as he sunk his teeth into the apple then sucked and lapped suggestively on the juices. Val had already eaten quite a bit of his, but came over to sample Havi's apple.

"Hm. Good, but how about this one?" He latched onto Havi's Adam's apple, licking and sucking with pleasure. He then began to leave kisses and nibbles all around Havi's neck and ears while muttering, "Tasty." He could tell that Havi was having a problem keeping his composure and smiled.

While also trying to keep his composure Val asked in a suddenly husky voice, "How about we go clean-up for dinner?"

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine?" queried Havi; the look on Val's face that confirmed that he was quite ready for action. Havi took Val's mouth in a blistering kiss after he murmured, "But I'd rather wash your front."

There was a rather hasty retreat to the bedroom suite.

#=#=#=#=#

They set record time in removing their clothes and getting in the shower. Havi trapped Val against the wall and continued arousing him by touching in all the right places, all those spots that he knew he loved touched. Their cocks were dancing and dueling with each other, adding to the sexual tension.

Havi was getting quite forceful and much rougher than normal, but as he finally broke the kiss he whispered, "When I thought someone else was making love to you, doing this to you, I thought that I would lose my mind. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone doing to you what I do, having you do for them what you do for me. I love you so much it hurts. It pushes my sanity to the limit."

As he spoke he was beginning to stretch Val, and Val was beginning to lose himself in the intense attentions that Havi was bestowing upon him. He could now feel his mouth marking him, not once but many times, leaving a trail from his neck to his navel.

Havi dropped to his knees, taking Val's dripping cock in his mouth and focusing on teasing the slit with his tongue. Val began to slide down the shower wall, his knees no longer able to hold him up. Havi felt him falling and stood to help stabilize him. He turned off the water and carried Val to the bed, not bothering to dry either one of them off. Once on the bed he continued his exquisite torture of Val's manhood and Val gave testament to exactly how exquisite it was.

Havi felt that he had prepared him enough and a bit too quickly slid into Val. Val gasped at the roughness of the entry but the pain suddenly wasn't an issue. Havi was passionately making love to him, showing him just how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. He had thought he had lost Val and he was reclaiming what was his. Val realized that and the pain took a back seat to those feelings. And very quickly he was lost in the bliss of his lover’s attentions.

It didn't take long for the two to climax; Havi collapsed heavily to Val's side, gasping for breath. Val gathered him in his arms, caressing his back while combing a hand through his beautiful silver hair. He began to leave his own love trail on Havi since he hadn't been given a chance to start anything once Havi took total control in the shower.

He felt Havi touch his face; he turned and kissed his palm. "I love you Havi. I will never love anyone else like this. Only you bring out this side of me; only you can ever see this side of me. He moved upward a bit to capture Havi's lips in a very erotic kiss, which Havi accepted and returned.

It didn't take long for a second round to begin, but this time it was slower and more controlled. There was a lot more touching involved; more kisses being shared, more loving words being murmured to each other, more emotions being expressed. When they had worked themselves to completion both curled together, holding each other gently while enjoying the closeness.

After several minutes Val offered, "I think we need to take another shower. That first one didn't last too long."

Havi looked at him seriously for a moment and then laughed. "I think you're right about that. Let's go, but behave yourself this time."

Val looked at him incredulously. "Me? You were the one that started it all." He went silent for a moment or two then added, "But then I really didn't do anything to stop you so I guess we're both guilty."

Havi grinned, smacked him on his butt, and chased him into the bathroom.

#=#=#=#=#

By the time they had finished cleaning up the second time it was time to eat - food this time, not each other. Neither had bothered to redress, they sat at the table in only their lounge robes enjoying the delicious meal Emma had prepared.

After thanking Emma for the exceptional meal they moved outside to the pool. The unseasonable cool evening breeze made it quite comfortable to be outside in what is normally sweltering Las Vegas. They were having a mild spell of weather and neither one minded. Both worked in air conditioning and the step outside after a day in controlled temperatures was at times shocking, especially for Val. Having to wear a 3 piece suit almost all the time and having to travel from one place to another for meetings, often several times a day, sometimes took quite a toll on him. Quite often he would rush home and after taking a quick shower he would plunge into the pool for an hour.

They had a nicely stocked bar out there and decided on having an imported beer as an after dinner drink instead of wine or liquor. They settled in the lounge chairs after dimming the lights to the pool. They talked about non-important things while they finished their beers, content just to be with each other. After a while the men had settled into a comfortable silence. Their hands did manage to clasp each other's and they sat in solitude sipping their beers. Both had put the earlier events of the day out of their minds and just concentrated on being close. Havi turned to look at Val and whispered, "I love you." Val squeezed his hand in reply; smiling while he said, "You mean everything to me."

#=#=#=#=#

The next day, much to their surprise, found Mr. Asami at the front door. Both Val and Havi invited him in and they settled in the game room. He had come to offer an apology to Havi for making him worry and also to Val for his rude comment. He had thought about it all night and felt that even though Havi had been wrong in his assumptions, things he had done did look bad and caused the misconception.

As a peace offering he had a vintage bottle of Dom Perignon Rosé for which Val thanked him. Havi wasn't as up on classy wines and liqueurs as Val was, but he did recognize the Dom Perignon name as being one you didn't turn down on any occasion.

Val didn't have any business to attend to outside the home that day so after the apologies were given and accepted Ryuichi retired to Val's office and they started going over the rework plans for the casino. They had worked around a lot of the existing structure and only needed slight to moderate remodeling of about half the buildings. They did want to create a new area that would incorporate an arcade with Western-themed games so they could include a more even distribution of age-related attractions. They were keeping the hotel rooms to a minimum and they were purposely designed small and to be done in a Western décor. They would be fully air-conditioned and there would be no featherbeds nor creaky metal spring beds in their hotel but the rooms would be billed as 'authentic atmosphere' rather than 'luxurious comfort with all amenities'. Their casino was to be a fun place to play and visit - more like a day trip outing, not some luxurious bedroom suite hotel with gambling on the side; Vegas had plenty of those.

They had been working for about an hour when Havi came in to let Val know that he had to leave for rehearsal but he would be back in about six hours. He asked if they would be having dinner with Mr. Asami or should he pick up something on the way home?

Val immediately asked Ryuichi if he wanted to stay. He let him know that their cook was worth her weight in platinum, not gold, his mind straying to her discontented attitude from the previous evening. Despite the trouble they had put her through she had made them a meal worthy of any 5 star hotel.

Ryuichi thought a bit then replied, "If you don't mind I think I would like that. We will be able to hash out more of the details for the casino that way." Turning toward Havi he added, "Oh, and please call me Ryuichi – I feel Mr. Asami is too business-like for our situation."

When Havi returned home dinner was almost ready and he was famished; the aroma that drifted through the door when he arrived home was driving him crazy. The rehearsal had been a hard one since most of the routines they practiced were the ones where he carried the scenes. When he rehearsed like that he became ravenous. He wouldn't be able to hold out too long without something to eat, but Ms. Emma was strict about snitching tastes from her kitchen while she worked. The woman could threaten bodily harm most effectively with whatever she could lay her hands on quickly. The woman was pure terror with a dish towel; impossibly accurate in her aim.

After another fabulous dinner created by their precious Ms. Emma Val and Ryuichi were about to return to the office when Ryuichi asked Havi if he would like to sit in on the planning. It only took a second for him to accept and the three of them walked down the hall to the office wing. After seeing the casino he was curious as to how they were planning to update it.

Rarely was Havi in Val's office, even though it was only a few steps from his dance studio. A small hallway joined the entrances to both areas. He was surprised that Val had left such a mess in his office; it was unlike him to leave it anything other than spotless. But now there were papers, blueprints, illustrations, photographs, and lists of things to do and change all over the place.  Right now he didn't know how they could make sense of what they were planning.

Val saw the look on Havi's face and said, "It may look like mayhem but it's organized mayhem. We DO know what we're doing, honest." Ryuichi nodded in agreement.

Somehow he doubted it. He walked over and picked up a rough draft of how the casino gaming tables would be set up. They were using the room Val had taken him to and it looked like they were leaving the stage in place.

That seemed like a surprise. "Are you going to use the stage?"

Ryuichi answered, "Yes, I've already checked with Akihito about helping me hire a few of good dancers to have light entertainment while our customers gamble at the tables. We all think it will add atmosphere and feeling to the room. We'll even pipe in period music between sets, using a player piano as the supposed source of the sounds. We even found a non-working player piano that we are going to convert."

Havi's concentration wavered at the mention of Mr. Takaba as they discussed the minor details; for some reason he remembered Val mentioned that Ryuichi was interested in him. He wondered how interested. He had never even thought about Mr. Takaba having a romantic interest in someone. He was the boss; thinking thoughts like that was like imagining your parents having sex. Not very appetizing and nothing you wanted to dwell on for long. But Ryuichi was a very handsome man; it was that feature that escalated his feelings to severe jealously and sent his imagination reeling.

#=#=#=#=#

They had arranged another brainstorming session for the next week and this time Mr. Takaba would be included in the discussions. The time had flown by and soon it was the day for them to gather. Mr. Takaba was due to arrive in about an hour, along with Mr. Asami, so Havi decided he had time to get in some practice with his Latin dance skills. Dressed only in dance tights he began going through the various Latin dance styles.

Val had been in his office working on his casino project but when he heard the music start he moved unnoticed to the doorway. He had been working on private plans for his casino all morning and he needed a break, and Havi was always a pleasant diversion. Val was casually dressed in taupe linen slacks and a natural colored soft linen shirt, unbuttoned halfway, the long sleeves rolled up, with a pair of leather huaraches on his feet. He was dressed for comfort rather than his normal business attire of a three-piece suit and polished wingtips. His hair was loose and natural, not stiffly held in place. Havi had often mentioned that he looked like a different person when he relaxed at home.

Leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed he watched his lover go through the intricate moves of the different styles; he loved to watch him dance. Suddenly the music changed and the melodic Latin beat of 'Sway [1]' floated through the air. Havi had noticed Val earlier and held his hands out to him, inviting him to join in the dance. Leaving his shoes at the door Val joined Havi in the dance, one they had shared many times; each man moving as if a part of the other. This was their love song, their mating dance, a musical call to their souls; it had many warming memories attached to it.

By the time the song had ended Havi had maneuvered them both to be right next to the pillows he kept on the floor, and as the final notes of the song faded he was about to push Val down onto those pillows. Neither had noticed that they had been watched by Mr. Takaba through most of the dance.

Takaba smiled. They had danced beautifully together. He knew that the dance was something intimately special to the two of them, confirmed by the pressing bulge on both men and the fact that it looked like Havi was about to take Val right then and there in the studio. And Val didn't look like he was about to fight the idea.

So Takaba began applauding, causing the men to finally notice him standing in the doorway. Both men registered embarrassment as they realized they had been seen, and not only in the dance. Havi blurted out, "Ah, Mr. Takaba, you're early."

"I had some extra time; your housekeeper let me in. That was some very expressive dancing, especially you Val. I'd use the two of you in a show segment but I'd have to make it X-rated with that ending." Takaba smiled knowingly as they both glanced down, Havi's outfit was especially tale-telling. With a knowing smile he waved toward the pair and added, "I'll be in the game room when you're ready for company."

The two men glanced at each other; neither had calmed down and since Mr. Takaba had gone to entertain himself in the game room both decided to continue in the direction it was headed before they were interrupted. Val slowly sank into the pillows, pulling Havi down with him. Havi started to divest Val of his clothing while Val managed to lower Havi's dance tights. It might be only a quickie but it would be intense.

Havi kissed Val deeply on the lips before he proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his earlobe. "It's his fault for being early. I'm not giving up my dessert."

Val laughed lightly and turned to move down Havi's torso to give some needed attention to a straining muscle on Havi's body. Before attacking the arousal he whispered, "Nor am I."

Just short of an hour later two freshly showered but still flushed lovers joined Mr. Takaba and Mr. Asami in the game room. They were currently engrossed in a game of pool and it seemed like Mr. Takaba was winning handily by the look on Mr. Asami's face.

Akihito looked up as the pair walked into the game room. "Ah, our recently refreshed hosts are here! Once I finish off Ryuichi in this game we can get to work - it should only take three more shots."

Both Val and Havi were still damp from the shower and didn't know whether to ignore the comment or to make a witty reply. Their decision was nullified as they watched Akihito make the last three shots in a row, once again beating Ryuichi, to his dismay.

Ryuichi turned to the couple and said, "Don't ever play pool with this guy. He's a hustler. The first few games he allowed me to win but as you can see, I have no chance at all now. I get to break and maybe sink one or two, but he gets the rest."

Akihito just smiled while he put the cue away. "That's why I turned down your offer of placing a bet on the game. I've been in Vegas long enough to know not to bet on a given outcome - I'm too conscientious to take advantage plus it's totally unfair to the other person." A round of laughter filled the room; even Ryuichi could see the truth in his response.

Now that they had all gathered they set off for Val's office. Val stopped by the kitchen first to politely ask Ms. Emma to prepare a buffet style supper in the dining room; he'd been particularly diligent lately when asking her for special favors. They would probably be working for hours and didn't know exactly when they would finally break for a meal. She had expected as much when they had informed her of the others visiting that day.

Most of the renovations had been completed and what they were working on was to define the entertainment part of the small casino. They were still debating the names Val and Ryuichi would use when they were on the casino floor since both men desired to be an active part of the casino. The talk soon narrowed the suggestions down to two: Smith & Wesson or Bret & Bart Maverick. A short discussion ruled out Smith & Wesson - with today's emphasis on gun control it held too violent an image for what they wanted so they were to be known as the Maverick brothers from the vintage TV show[2]. Havi had caught a few episodes on a cable channel, along with some other shows from the 50s and 60s and had suggested the pairing. Both men were very capable of pulling off an elegant look in the Western style clothes. Akihito stated that he preferred to just dress in Western gear and look like he belonged there.

That set off a new conversation; how to integrate Havi into the act. With his silver hair he didn't look the Western part at all. He suggested that he could cut his hair but the horrified look he got from both Val and Akihito made him rethink the idea. He did like the idea of going darker with his hair. There were temporary dyes he could use, or even a wig might do.

Havi's inner performer wanted to be a part of this adventure so badly he could taste it. "Would it be possible to pass me off as Chinese? I could dye my hair black…." Seeing the shocked look on both Val's and Akihito's faces he knew they totally objected to the idea. "No, no. I can use a temporary dye on my hair, and if I wear a changshan I would fit in as one of the more common Chinese workers of that era."

They each looked from one to another. No one came up with a rebuttal to his suggestion and Havi smiled. "Then I'll be Hop Sing[3], the Chinese cook for the dance hall owner - and that better be you Val. Are you Bret or Bart?" It was beginning to look like Havi had been spending too much time watching that vintage television channel.

Val looked at Asami, picturing him as both the Mavericks; he had checked out the show at Havi's insistence. "He's Bret, the more flamboyant one. I'm Bart, the more mature of the two." That comment earned him a chuckle from Ryuichi.

"That just proves that I know more about how to have fun than you do, my stuffed shirt older brother." He had to duck since Akihito was punching him in the shoulder. "Only in character, Akihito, only in character!"

The grand opening of their Western-style casino was to be in two weeks but both Ryuichi and Val decided that they would hold an open house for their business colleagues and the cast of Akihito’s production that was being performed at the Aria. He had taken a month off from the show to give his cast some time to relax for themselves. It would also serve as a dress rehearsal for both of the men to ‘strut their stuff’ as the Maverick brothers.

#=#=#=#=#

It was still early and Akihito hadn’t shown up with his cast yet, but both Ryuichi and Val were sharing the company and comments of their business colleagues. All seemed to think the place was a perfect hide-away for themselves when pressures got too strong; they all agreed that they would return in the future. It was beginning to look like the casino could easily become a membership only club. Depending on how the test run fared perhaps they could close for private use for a few days during the week. The general populace would most likely hit on the weekends.

Val was the first to notice that Akihito, surprisingly dressed as a rich dandy, had arrived with his appropriately costumed entourage. He was surrounded by a number of Vegas-style saloon girls in assorted colored outfits who fanned out as soon as the entered the main casino room. There was one girl that stood out in a very vibrant red and black outfit. She wore the typical dress with the front caught up at the sides while the back was bustled and longer. She wore fishnet stockings and ankle-strapped heels. He had inadvertently caught her eyes while examining her outfit and quickly turned away as soon as he realized that she was flirting with him. All he needed was for Havi to see this; after the confusion with Ryuichi he didn’t want to have to explain another unfortunate misunderstanding.

He turned back to the gentlemen at the table with him and re-entered the conversation. What he failed to notice was that the chorus girl was headed in his direction. He was suddenly accosted by said female who had stopped behind him; her hands reached over his shoulders and ran down his chest and slid under his jacket while giving him a sweet kiss on the nape. He knew that he had to do something, and quickly. As he pushed his chair back to stand she swiftly moved to the side but promptly slithered into his lap, taking his lips in a strong kiss. The others at the table clapped, hooted, and generally reveled in his discomfort. He hadn't seen Havi enter but he knew that it was just a matter of time before he was seen in this very uncomfortable situation.

But the surprise and dismay was short lived; he recognized the kiss and pulled back in shock. This was Havi! He meticulously scrutinized his lover, now holding him carefully in his arms. The silver hair had been dyed to a fiery auburn and set into a mass of curls atop his head, decorated with a feathered headpiece. The makeup showed no trace that he was not female and the long fake fingernails currently trailing down his cheeks were painted a vibrant red. A lace-trimmed velvet choker disguised his Adam’s apple while the gown was carefully designed to not only camouflage his flat chest but to give the appearance of slight cleavage.

His hand automatically went to Havi’s cheek and all he could manage to say was “You are beautiful Ha…”, before he was again graced with a kiss and silenced.

But when the kiss was broken Havi whispered, “You've said that before. And call me Hana, just for tonight. The performer in me wanted to try something different, especially for my lover. We can do Hop Sing next week; tonight I want to perform with the girls for my sweetheart. Even Rulca is in drag tonight.”

By now a very concerned Ryuichi had decided to help his business partner out of a possibly sticky situation. He hadn't seen Havi anywhere but that didn't mean he wasn't in the building. He had to defuse this scene before he did arrive and get the wrong conclusion. He picked up his cell phone like he had a message and played it from there.

Placing his hand on Val's shoulder and in his best business voice he started, "Val, there is a problem in the kitchen that we need to attend to. It seems we were shorted..." and that was all he got out before his eyes locked on the gorgeous redhead in Val's lap. She had a mischievous look on her face, or should he say 'his' face. She looked vaguely familiar - just like Havi, only female. FEMALE?

Val contained his laughter long enough to introduce Hana to Ryuichi as one of the special chorus girls for the evening. He could see that Ryuichi was having a difficult time figuring out exactly what was going on, and more importantly, why? Was that really Havi?

Hana laughed lightly and gave both men a kiss on the cheek before she stated that she had to get to work and left to join the other girls. As they watched her go both were impressed by her deportment; Vegas performers were a strange breed and Havi was no exception. Even the others at the table had no clue that the girl wasn't a girl. Havi knew exactly how to shake a bustle seductively.

With the exception of Hana's surprise appearance there were no problems in the run-through. There would be no major problems with the grand opening the next week. They had overstocked on some of the foods just in case they had a larger turnout than they expected, which was beginning to look like the case. Many of their business associates had already let them know that they would be there once they opened officially - with their spouses and even some children. They had checked out the arcade area and were quite pleased with the setup and games that were included for the kids. All the rooms were booked for the next two months, and near capacity for the following six months. And many of those incoming guests were here tonight.

#=#=#=#=#

Val and Havi left fairly early; the party was still going strong but both had other things on their minds, and they had nothing to do with being in public company. Ryuichi stayed to hold down the fort, or in this case the casino. He understood that the two of them desired some private time after the event, and of course Hana's entrance had sparked the two into a very romantic mood. Anyway, he was enjoying his first acting role as a gambling saloon card shark. He even had an ace up his sleeve for show.

Unsure of how inebriated either of them would be by the time they were to go home he had arranged for a limousine to take them back home to Vegas. Havi had not changed from his dance-hall outfit, privately wanting to have some more fun with Val once they got home. He'd never done cross-dressing before, especially just for him, and he seemed to secretly enjoy watching Havi all night.

During the ride home they discussed the events of the evening, starting with the details of how each segment of their plans had worked out; the player piano had been a big hit. Later they did run into Rulca and he was just as believably stunning as Havi. The overall consensus of the evening was that of a total success; the guests were quite pleased with the atmosphere and the general feel of the establishment. It was seen as a low-key but entertaining place to go when you wanted to enjoy yourself without the unwanted attention of hordes of other people. Even the rich and famous from time to time grow tired of all the glitz; privacy is a prized but rare commodity for them.

Once they arrived home Val took Havi's hand as he exited the limo then linked arms as they entered the front door. The said nothing as they walked toward their bedroom suite, the sound of their footsteps echoing down the marble hallway. But once through the door Val could contain himself no longer. He had held himself in check while in the limousine but now his control had run out.

Pressing Havi against the closed door he began running his fingers down Havi's arms, lightly touching the exposed skin, toying with the lace ruffles of the gown before he continued down his torso. As he fingered the lacing on the bodice he asked in halting tones, "What… possessed you…to do this? You are… breathtaking… gorgeous… I never would have…asked… considered you…feminine attire… but this…." Val stopped touching Havi and pulled him close. "You have been sheer torture for me all night, do you know that?"

Havi had a smile on his face as he pulled Val in for a deep kiss. "I do believe my lover has found a new fetish. With the outfits that I wear for the productions this is nothing that I'd consider kinky; I've worn many other more controversial and revealing outfits and you never batted an eye."

"That's what you think. The first time I saw you in full costume, do you remember? Even your troupe member saw the lust in my eyes. I had to run off to my room because I had risen to the occasion and didn't want you to see since we weren't an item at that time. You have an ethereal beauty that I adore. Most anything you wear will turn me on. But this," Val stepped back and once again took in the sight of his lover, "this just took it a step further. Thank you for the wonderful treat this evening."

"You are most welcome; I enjoyed the evening as a lady. Havi was laughing. "I was surprised but pleased when Ryuichi came over to aid you in your supposed dilemma. And the look on his face when he realized that it was me on your lap... I don't think he'll ever get over that shock. He gave me quite a few odd glances all night. It was even better when Rulca started flirting with him; he doesn't know him very well and it took a while for him to realize that 'Bunny' was not a female."

Val joined the laughter. "Yes, it was a fun evening. But now I'm more in the mood for some private entertainment." He pressed against Havi and even through the gown, both men could feel the arousal of the other. "Please."

After a very passionate kiss Havi took Val by the hand and led him to their private bath for a special strip tease and then a soak in the sunken whirlpool tub. Among other things. And once they finished that they would surely figure out something else entertaining to do; the night was still young.

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Sway" is the English version of "¿Quién será?", a 1953 mambo song by Mexican composer and bandleader Pablo Beltrán Ruiz. The most famous version is that by Dean Martin recorded in 1954. English lyrics are by Norman Gimbel.  
> [2] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maverick_%28TV_series%29  
> The series ran for 5 years, 1957 to 1962  
> [3] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonanza  
> Hop Sing was the Chinese cook/housekeeper in Bonanza. The series ran for 14 years; 1959 to 1973.  
> And yes, I'm old enough to have seen both shows when they first aired. Maverick was one of my favorites, along with Zorro which premiered the same year. And I also remember seeing and hearing Dean Martin sing 'Sway' on television.  
> And for those that want to know, the casino is called 'Dry Gulch'


End file.
